


Who We Are (Not Who We Were)

by thetoesknows



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetoesknows/pseuds/thetoesknows
Summary: It has been three years since Weirdmageddon. Three years since the Pines twins watched their Bill Cipher turn into nothing and disappear. They both have changed, but they are still the same two kids who go to Gravity Falls every summer.Life seems pretty normal minus the not so occasional supernatural creature.Until Dipper Pines discovers a boy with blonde hair and an odd triangular scar on his shoulder.Then Dipper's summer gets a lot weirder.





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Friends! This is my first fanfiction! I apologize if it's not one hundered percent flawless, but I totally appreciate all critiques!  
> Thank you!

Bill's POV

Bill was floating, he had been floating for three years. The dream demon was still conscious, but barely. Living in the memories of those who had seen him And on this fateful day, he had floated into Dipper Pines's.

Every other time he had been in someone's head in these floaty three years, he had been only half aware of them. They ment nothing. He'd passed through every person who had been in Gravity Falls, every person who had seen what he had done, even Stanford Pines! But nothing had happened.

The second he floated into Dipper's thoughts of him, he was wide awake. " _What the hell!"_ He thought, staring into all of whom had made Pine Tree, Pine Tree.

But it was only for a flash.

Then, he was in a dark room, filled with dark music and dark thoughts and darkness, darkness, darkness. Then a light, bright and cold shown directly on him. He felt something he didn't understand. It made him want to hide away in the shadows and never leave. Suddenly voices bombarded him.

" _Bill Cipher, Dream Demon, starter of Weirdmageddon, you have been sent to the Palace of Justice, to atone for what you have done."_

Bill didn't know what these things were saying, he couldn't remember, he couldn't remember anything. All he could remember was a boy with a tree on his hat and a house with big letters falling off of it. All he could remember were the words, "Shooting Star," and books with golden handprints on them.

"Atone for what? What is Weirdmageddon? Who are you!?"

The voices chuckled. _"We are the Justice for those who have been wronged. You are here Bill Cipher because you tried to make the world go mad and rule over all of spacetime. Now, you are allowed no more questions, we don't have all day you know."_

He felt like he was being choked.

" _Now, onto the fun part, your atonement! You can make a choice, actually, you have to make a choice. You can either be human, become the things that you wished to harm, or you can become another one of us, and regain who you were."_

Two doors appeared in front of him. One was open ajar, with warm sunlight glowing through, he could see trees and grass, a forest. The other door led to a room with paintings and glowing yellow light, triangles everywhere, books piled high and a fireplace roaring with a calm fire.

Bill thought for a long time. He wasn't sure what to choose, his head was a tv on fire, full of static and burning up.

How could he choose, with nothing to go on, nothing but fear and hope and curiosity?

He looked at the second door for a long time, it's mystery felt familiar, felt powerful and strange. But then he heard a voice coming from the other door.

A voice that made him stand up and open it a bit more. He saw two kids, laying on a forest floor, staring up at a blue sky. Dandelion seeds blew in clouds with the wind, and one of the kids was laughing. A boy, with a blue pine tree on his hat, and a journal in his hand.

Bill ran right passes the threshold of this glowing door, waiting to hear the sound of windchimes on the porch of an old shack in Oregon.

Dipper's POV

"Dipper!! Wake up!" Mabel's voice echoed from somewhere above him, his eyes flew open.  
"Ready for Gravity Falls, Bro Bro?"  
"Hell yeah! Ready as I'll ever be!"

"How ready is that? Probably not as ready as me!" Mable boasted.  
"Sure, whatever you like to tell yourself." Dipper teased, rolling his eyes as he got out of bed.  
Mable ran out of the room at the speed of a giant ass Gnome Monster.  
Dipper looked around his room one last time before packing, and his eyes rested on a painting Mable had done a year ago, of the Mystery Shack. It never seemed to change.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins arrive at the Mystery Shack, Dipper discovers a strange boy on the forest floor after a trip to the pool.
> 
> Bill wakes up. He has no clue who he is or where he is. He is taken in by a boy with a blue and white hat on.

Do you think Wendy will still be here, or will she be in Chicago by now?" Dipper asked Mable as they sat on the bus, Oregon trees running past the windows like blurred renaissance paintings.

"She said she'd be there till next week, stupppiiddd." Mable replied, hitting him in the back of the head with her stuffed dragon Mr. Flamepants.

"Oh, I'm sorry, she doesn't write to me remember! She writes to you, stupid!" Dipper said in fake anger, flicking her nose. They both giggled.

Wendy had gotten accepted into a business college in Chicago, so she'd be leaving. Maybe three years ago he would have felt as though his world was being torn apart. But Dipper accepted that Wendy didn't have feelings for him, and moved on. She was now just a super awesome person to hang out with! It made his entire world easier.

Dipper was not the same person he was back then. Dipper was calmer, maybe a bit braver, he was sure he was more confident. He'd grown taller than Mable, which he'd never hear the end of, and he had uncovered more, if that was possible.

"I'm more curious about the Stans," his sister said, "They stopped by last year, but I don't know if they're here."

"Yeah, and even though Uncle Ford said he'd write, the only letter I've gotten was one about Mermaids."

"That's no help."

"I know, it's dumb. Why not just say he can't write."

"Don't worry bout it Dip Dop, you don't even need them anymore! You've been discovering things like crazy without their help!"

"You're right, thanks Mable!"

"I am the greatest sister in the world."

The bus rolled to a stop, and the twins were a blur of limbs and excitement.

 _Hell yeah! I can't wait to see Stan, and Soos, and everyone! I wonder if the "M" in "Mystery" has fallen off too?_ These were Dipper's thoughts as they exited the bus.

He felt home the moment his feet touched crunchy pine needles and clovers. He was where he was ment to be. He looked at his sister, she seemed to be thinking the same thing but in a more Mable way, which was outloud.

"I feel like I can finally tell people my darkest secrets."

"Which one's?" Dipper wondered. "The one with the balloon and the dildo we found in the back of Sears."

"Ooohhhh yeeeaahhh. You're right, no one in California would accept us if we told them that. Here that weirdness is childs play." He laughed.

To the Mystery Shack they went. The air was filled with the smell of foresty home and firefly dreams. Everything was a walk down memory lane. Camping with Pacifica and Soos. Meeting a Centaur, even making out with a girl from out of town who had died blue hair. Dipper had done a lot in Gravity Falls. He'd discovered more of himself than his uncle's had of this weird, weird town.

Once the shack was in their sight, so was- "Soos!" They both called.

"Dudes!"

"We missed you Soos!" Mable said, sandwiched next to Dipper in a Soos bear hug.

"Yeah, it's been forever man!" Dipper and chimed in, hugging his buddy tightly.

"I know right! It's been one crazy year you guys!" Soos went on to tell them about his adventures at the Mystery Shack.

"... And that's how I almost married a Goblin Princess."

"I'm sure she was _beattifuuulll."_ Mable whispered in awe.

"What did Melody think of that?" Dipper laughed.

"She thought it was funny."

"That's a sign of a good girlfriend, no jealousy, just laughter at your misfortune." Another voice entered the conversation and both of the twins jumped.

"Wendy!"

"Sup Guys!" Another group hug.

"How has life been?"

"Sweet, I was just headed back from work."

"Where do you work?"

"How about I tell you once you get unpacked, it's time for lunch!"

The twins filed into the Mystery Shack, no sign of their Uncles. The tv was still intact, the ceiling still had burn marks on it. There were even piles of old magazines, but the whole shack lacked Stans.

"Guess they aren't here this year." "Well they're buttheads!" Mable concluded, stomping up the stairs to the bathroom. She had to put all her makeup stuff up there.

Dipper went to their room and looked at the old posters. Mable didn't even like Several Timez anymore, she was into rock music.

 _The beds look so small. When did I get this tall?_ It was true. Dipper had to bend his head in certain parts of the attic because he'd grown.

The whole space was chock full of memories. Mable strolled in and he shook his head. He didn't need to get all philosophical, it was summer, a time for adventure and relaxation. This year it would be simple. No life or death situations. He headed down the stairs with Mable after helping her unpack.

 

"POOL! POOL! POOL!" The Pines, Wendy and Soos chanted. After lunch they decided to go to the pool because it was hot out. Turns out Wendy had gotten a job at the snackbar there.

"No yelling!" Poolcheck called from across the water.

"You can't tell me what to do! You ate a whistle!" Mable screamed, ran, and dived into the no diving zone.

"MA'AM GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE UNDER POOL ARREST! SENTENCE TWELVE MINUTES!" Poolcheck screeched, and dove into the water. Wendy and Dipper helped Mable out distracting the lifeguard. Eventually Mable was sent to pool arrest, but not without a good fight.

"So, are you excited for college?"

"Yeah, sorta, but I'm also kinda scared."

"How are you scared, we destroyed a giant shapeshifting monster together, and that weird monkey thing last year. The one with the Hitler-stache called the Purple People Eater."

"I remember that, you totally don't need to remind me, dude. But that was a different kind of fear, I knew what was going to happen, we could be killed, or we could live. College has so many different outcomes, ya know?"

"Yeah, I guess, but at least you're gonna live."

"True!" She laughed.

The rest of the time at the pool Dipper felt happy, at peace. He hadn't felt this calm since before Weirdmageddon.

 

Bill's POV 

Bill awoke to the feeling of warmth, all around him. He was being held by someone.  
A very pine smelling, strong person.  
Part of him wanted to look at who it was, but he knew he wasn't strong enough. This made him worried. He squeezed his eyes tighter.  
_Eyes?_  
Why was that word so strange? He scrunched his nose in confusion.  
_Nose?_  
Another word that seemed so ordinary, yet boggled him to no end.  
  
"Dipper, what the HELLL!? WHY ARE YOU CARRYING A DEAD PERSON!? OMIGOD, YOU'RE A MURDERER! AM I GONNA DI-"  
A girls voice screeched loudly, and Bill almost opened his eyes just to see who was that scary, he nuzzled farther into the arms holding him.  
" _Mable, shut up. He's not dead, he's just unconscious."_  
"And that's supposed to make me feel better because..?"  
"Listen, I didn't do this to him, stupid! I found him in the woods, he looks really thin, I don't know what he is?"  
This voice was low and urgent, a guys voice. A kindness was in it that made Bill extremely calm.  
"Ooohhh, _shit_." The girl, Mable, whispered, and Bill felt gentle hands on his head, running through his hair.  
_Hair?_  
Another one of those words.  
"I'll put him up in our room."  
Bill opened his eyes, and saw a girl with long, brown hair and a boy with brown eyes looking down at him. He lost consciousness once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next Bill starts to discover the personality of himself and of Gravity Falls.  
> Dipper discovers that maybe he's not as into girls as he thought he was.


	3. Hi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finds a boy on the forest floor, he takes him back home.  
> Bill has a nightmare, and wakes up with very little knowledge of the world. He is introduced to Gravity Falls, and the people in it.

Dipper's POV   
  
After they had gotten back from the pool, Wendy had gone home, and Soos had to work, so the twins were bored.   
No, Dipper was bored.  
The minute Mable was in their room, she was texting Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica.   
"Dipper, I'm gonna have a girl's night out! We're gonna go do girl stuff, bye!"   
"Wait, Mable!"  
"Sorry, Bro Bro! Duty calls!"   
"First off, you said duty! Second off, what about me?"  
"For God sakes Dipper, go out into the woods or something, you've wanted to do it all day!"   
She was right, he had wanted to.  
  
So Mable left and Dipper went into the woods.  
Everything was normal, he saw a gnome, he watched a little fawn dash across a creek and he had a cuteness heart attack. (Because of baby deer, not the gnome, which was ugly as always. That never changed.) The fawn seemed worried.  
  
He tried to follow the little deer, to see where it was going with such urgency. It stopped at a clearing, and Dipper's heart skidded to a hault. A body lay in the clearing.  
His whole body shivered, cold then hot then cold again.   
Holy shit! Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.  
Dipper walked closer. It looked like a boy. He was breathing, shallow and rough.   
Stay clam, he's alive, try to find out who he is.  
The boy laying on the ground had blonde hair, and was very pale, almost sickly looking. Dipper was going to try to move him, to see if the kid had a wallet or phone that could give him information, until he saw the blood.  
He had a ripped, bloodied pair of jeans on and a white cotton shirt, that had tears down the back. And his neck and shoulder were scratched. He looked as though he'd been mauled by a monster.  
Which monster? Dipper thought.   
He then saw something else on the boy, something that suddey brought him back to three years ago and made tears form in his eyes.   
A triangular scar on the blonde's shoulder and neck.   
For a minute Dipper was lost in fear, but the scar was so wobbly, if he turned his head it could have been Ben Franklin.  
Dipper stood there for a moment in shock. It had been three years.  
The kid shuffled, he was a kid right?   
So tiny.   
No more wimping out. This kid needs your help, Dipper!   
He gently picked up the injured child, so thin, and light. Dipper got a good look at his face. Little freckles covered his cheeks, long eyelashes ghosted shadows on them.   
The baby deer stood there, staring at him, he stared back, until it frolicked away.  
Dipper turned toward the Mystery Shack once again, maybe this wasn't going to be the relaxing, semi normal summer he was hoping for.

Bill's POV  
  
He was floating.   
Not again!  
He remembered everything and then some. Or so he thought. He could really only remember the past two hours and a whispy image of a door leading to the woods.  
Why am I here? He questioned to nothingness.  
Then, an image appeared in the nothingness. It scared him to his core.   
The boy, the one with the brown eyes and the blue hat, was hunched on a bed somewhere, tears falling from his eyes. He looked shaken, and was surrounded by notes and books, papers and pictures of one single thing. A triangle with an eye and limbs.   
Underneath the image, as though it was a photo in an art museum, were the words.  
"Am I Going Insane"  
Bill didn't understand why he felt guilty. He wanted to hold the brown eyed boy tightly, and listen to his story.  
He was so puzzled by these emotions, and that just puzzled him more.  
Who am I? He asked the darkness.  
A gust of papers scattered the nonexistent ground. A star, a glowing thing in the sky. The next photos were of a teenaged boy, standing with apes, playing in sand while his father went hunting and his mother gathered berries.   
The kid looked so happy. Then Bill's eyes widened.   
A photo of the boy surrounded by dead bodies. Diseases killed his family.  
A triangle stood in the boy's place, made by the universe to make the human race again.   
People were once innocent, only to love the feeling of killing. And with that, went the mind of the poor triangle.  
A parade of images attacked him, a flurry of reds and blacks. Skies so dark they should have bedn night, but there was no vacuum to space at night, only the moon. There were bloody knees and crying children. People made of stone, and monsters, so many monsters.  
He woke with a scream. He was sweating, shaking, shivering, trying to grab onto anything safe. Why was he so scared?  
A warm hand was on his upper arm.  
"Hey, it's okay, you're safe, you're gonna be okay. Okay?"  
The boy with brown eyes, peering through messy brown hair, with tan freckles and an big shirt   
"I'm Dipper. Dipper Pines."  
The boy, Dipper, held out his hand to Bill. Bill took it, he felt calloused fingers and scars, but it was a gentle handshake.  
"H-hi." Bill couldn't think straight, everything smelled like pine needles and boy and ughhh, he was gonna explode.  
"What's your name?" Dipper asked.   
"Bill, " He answered, and he almost thought he saw Dipper flinch. "I'm really sorry, how did I get here?"  
"I found you in the woods. You're pretty hurt."   
Bill hadn't noticed until Dipper mentioned, but he was wrapped in bandages.   
"How did I get hurt?" Bill asked, looking from his bandages to the brown eyed boy.  
"I don't know, silly!" Dipper said, giggling. "Sorry, I know I shouldn't laugh, you might've hit your head."  
"Yeah, jeez, I could've hit my head!" Bill mocked, grinning. Dipper grinned back.   
"No but seriously," Bill said, "how did I get here? Who are you? Where am I?" He tried to move only to feel a sharp pain in his leg.  
"I seriously don't know, Bill. I found you in the woods and carried you back here. You're at the Mystery Shack, and I have no idea who you are."  
"Thank you for carrying me, but also, that doesn't tell me who I am."   
"Well do you know your last name?" Dipper asked, still smiling slightly, brown eyes open with curiosity.  
"No, but maybe we should make it really funny, hey, if I don't know who I am, at least people will remember me now, I'll be the person with the dumbest name in town."   
Dipper snorted, "I highly doubt that, there are some weird names around here."   
"Really, like what?"  
Dipper opened his mouth to enlighten him only to be interrupted by the girl, the brown haired girl bursting through the door.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE WAS AWAKE!?"   
"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP!" Dipper screamed at her.  
"WE'RE YELLING!" Bill yelled.  
The siblings bickered for a bit before the girl held out her hand.  
"Hi, I'm Mable, what's your name stranger?"   
"I'm Bill." Bill answered to her, smiling.  
"Welcome to Gravity Falls, Bill!" She said, a braces bedazzled grin shone at him like a light.  
Maybe Bill was going to like this place.  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read my mess of words you call writing! Everyone has been extremely kind, and I apologize for my typos.  
> I'm trying very hard to find them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill starts to explore more feelings. The feeling of going to see a doctor, the feeling of mustard on his sandwich, and the feeling of being interested in understanding Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, school started and I'm dating someone now! So my life is kinda busy, but tonight I felt like writing, and I hope to start doing it more!

Bill's POV 

Bill talked to Dipper and Mable for a long time that night, he learned that they were twins, and that they came from out of town. He learned they had friends named Soos and Wendy and Pacifica. He learned they had two things called Grunkles named Stan and Stanford.  
Bill wanted to listen to them talk for the rest of time, but he felt sick. His body decided to make him vomit. Nothing really came up but nasty liquid that burned his throat and nose. He felt like crying.  
He was crying.  
He made a mental note to discover why he cried. 

Oh!" Mable gasped, and quickly ran over to the bed, "What's wrong Billerino?"  
Bill opened his mouth to say more, the only thing that came out was more of that stuff.  
Mable gently put her hand on his forehead, it was cool, and felt so good.  
"Look, Dipper, we have to take him to the doctor, his head feels hot and he's all cut up."  
"Okay, let me get him into some new clothes, you go find Soos, he can drive us."  
"Got it."  
Bill was now alone with Dipper again, he smelled more pine smell and warmth.  
"Bill, I'm really sorry, but I'm going to have to change your clothes, these are covered in bile."  
"What's bile, Dipper?" Bill looked up at him, Dipper was really pretty. Bill made a mental note to tell Dipper that.  
"I'll tell you later, okay? For now I've gotta take your clothes off."  
"I'm gettin nekid!"  
Dipper laughed as he gently took off Bill's shirt.  
"Nekid?"  
"Yeah, nekid."  
"Alright, I've gotta move you now, so we can take your pants off."  
"M'kay." The longer he was awake, the more sick Bill felt.  
With a few seconds of winces and grabbing onto Dippers arm for fear life, Bill was standing. The carpet was fuzzy under his toes.  
"Whoa! You are not wearing underwear!"  
"I'm sorry, please don't be mad." Tears were rolling down his face, he really didn't feel good.  
"Hey, hey, shhhh, it's okay, let's get you some clothes and then you can lay down, okay?"  
"Will you stay with me?"  
"Of course, I'll sing you a song." Dipper was so nice.  
Once he was all dressed, Bill felt himself being picked up again, and carried down the stairs, the he was on Dippers lap, in as chair.  
"Is this the doctor's?"  
"Nah, this is just the living room, is it okay if we sit here while we wait?" Bill felt the brown eyed boy shift.  
"Yes, it's soft." Bill noted.  
"Can I sing?" Dipper asked, and he nodded his head.  
When Dipper started singing Bill's hair stood on end, the room filled with moonlight and the dust particles lit up under it. His head stopped throbbing and the world wasn't ending. It was just gorgeous and the slight rasp in Dipper's voice was making him feel confused and his body do weird things.  
They sat like that for a while, Dipper singing songs about the woods and love and things Bill didn't know, but wanted to, all while Bill was in his lap, laying his head on his shoulder.  
After that he was awake, but not really.  
He felt himself being taken outside, it was chilly, but then he was seated on Dipper's leg, and wrapped in a blanket.  
He heard an engine start, more music played. It wasn't as soulful as Dipper's. Bill felt himself being taken into a cold waiting room, and then he was jolted into action by a freezing stethoscope.  
"Ah!" He jumped, his eyes widening.  
"His fever isn't too high," a lady with glasses said to the twins and Soos, "But I'm more concerned about where he got these scratches."  
They made up some lie, saying he fell down off of a high tree, and the branches were sharp.  
Somehow, the lady believed them.  
She told him she was checking for a concussion. And once she ruled out that he was okay, she bandaged him up and sent him home, the Pines twins, and Soos, the guy wearing the hat, all seemed to let out a big sigh.  
Bill couldn't help but hold Mabel's hand the entire time.

Dipper's POV 

Bill was so light, as he carried him from the hospital.  
When they got to the house Dipper grinned at Bill.  
"You know where you want to sleep tonight?"  
"With you, please. You're really pretty Dipper."  
Dipper felt his heart do a butterfly thing as he looked at the half naked, teenage guy sitting on the couch, blonde hair like sun rays, shaggy, and golden.  
He was built like an elf, small and thin.  
Dipper's mind kept harkening back to the way Bill looked without underwear on.  
His face turned a shade of fuchsia.  
"Thank you! That's really nice, you're pretty pretty yourself." Dipper said.  
The boys golden brown eyes glowed as he smiled.  
The Mable helped him carry Bill up the stairs, and put on the medication for Bill's cuts.  
"You okay Billerino?" Sweatergirl asked.  
Bill nodded, snorting a little with laughter, but Dipper could tell he was getting super sleepy.

Dipper got ready for bed, he brushed his teeth humming BABA, and washed his face singing Queen. Then he changed his clothes, a big, baggy shirt and his oversized boxer breifs. He didn't want to weird Bill out.  
Once he walked in from the bathroom he noticed Bill had made a cacoon around himself.  
"You look like a burrito!"  
"Whazza 'rito?"  
"Ummm, I'll tell you tomorrow."  
"Can you tell me what bile is now?"  
"Nope, I can't, but I can join you in your blanket cacoon if you'd like."  
"That sounds pretty damn nice." Bill said, and smirked, yanking on Dipper's wrist.  
He'd only know Bill for one night, but it felt as though he'd known him for a long time.  
The blankets were soft, and warm, and once he climbed completely in bed, Bill wriggled out of his 'rito and next to Dipper.  
"You smell like pine trees, Pine Tree."  
Dipper's eyes flew open as Bill's closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Where will Bill end up? And what is Gravity Falls like three years in the future?


End file.
